


i'm not your type!?

by albraxas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Katsuki Yuuri, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crushes, Dramatic Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Viktor with a K, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, blood of olympus au, one sided yuri plisetsky/viktor nikiforov, viktor is a dork, viktuuri is v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albraxas/pseuds/albraxas
Summary: at the end of the grand prix, yuri confesses to viktor.[basically a blood of olympus au cute little oneshot with yuri!!! on ice characters.]





	i'm not your type!?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: as much as i want to be the owner of the heroes of olympus series and yuri!!! on ice, all works and credits belong to them, not me [i'm not that talented]. if i really had the rights, i'd be lounging on an island somewhere near hawaii living a carefree life. i could buy loads of books, funko pops and lots of fossils. but obviously this dream hasn't come true yet as i'm at school having science lesson right now.

yuri felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. he faced otabek.

  
‘we going out later? i – i suppose that would be okay.’

  
otabek's handsome features morphed into a smile. yuri could feel his face heating up.

 

‘good. now –’ 

  
a loud whoop! cut through the air.

  
over by the spectator stands, viktor was grinning his trademark heart-shaped smile at something yuuri had just told him. yuuri laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

  
'the piggy has really changed a lot,' he thought.

  
‘i’ll be right back,’ he told otabek. ‘promise.’

  
he walked over to yuuri and viktor, who were both still grinning like crazy, yuuri's silver medal around his neck glinting under the light. makkachin happily wagged his tail, obediently sitting next to his owners.

  
'yurio,’ viktor said. 'yuuri just told me some good news. sorry if I got a little loud.’

  
‘we’re going to move to russia together,’ yuuri explained, ‘and after–’

  
‘we're both going to start training for competitive skating together!’ viktor pumped his fist like he was blowing a truck horn. ‘months with nothing but relaxation. just me and yuuri.'

  
‘and after that …’ yuuri kissed viktor on the cheek. ‘well, yakov said we could live in st. petersburg as long as we like.’

  
‘that’s great,’ yuri said. he was a little surprised to find that he meant it. ‘i'm staying too, here.'

  
‘awesome!’ viktor said.

  
yuri studied his face – his light blue-green eyes, his grin, his long silver hair, bangs partly covering his eyes.

  
somehow viktor nikiforov seemed like a regular guy now, not a mythical figure. and definitely not someone to idolize or crush on.

  
‘so,’ nico said, ‘since we’re going to be spending at least a year seeing each other frequently, i think i should clear the air.’

  
viktor's smile wavered. ‘what do you mean?’

  
‘for a long time,’ yuri said, ‘i had a crush on you. i just wanted you to know.’ he shrugged.

  
viktor looked at yuri. then at his fiance, as if to check that he’d heard correctly. then back at yuri. ‘you –’

  
‘yeah,’ yuri said. ‘you’re a great person. a great skater. but i’m over that. i’m happy for you guys.’

  
‘you … so you mean –’

  
‘right.’

  
yuuri’s brown eyes started to sparkle. he gave yuri a sideways smile.

  
‘wait,’ viktor said. ‘so you mean –’

 

‘right,’ yuri said again. ‘but it’s cool. we’re cool. i mean, i see now … you’re cute, but you’re not my type.’

 

‘i’m not your type … wait. so –’

  
‘see you around, viktor,’ yuri said. ‘katsudon.’

  
he raised his hand for a high five.

  
yuri obliged, somewhat reluctantly. then he walked back across the green, to where otabek altin was waiting.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
bonus part:

  
"not his type? i'm everyone's type!" viktor screeched as yuuri chuckled, clutching his side.

 

"your hairline is receding, you old geezer!" yuri shouted.

"you wound me so!" viktor fake-sobbed, crumbling into yuuri's arms.

 

yuuri just laughed even more harder.


End file.
